Science & Faith
by lokivsanubis
Summary: After the loss of his powers, Ichigo is attacked and brutalized by something from the spirit realm. These attacks leads to a conception and that conception sparks a race between two worlds to claim Ichigo as theirs. Can Ichigo come to terms with who he really is and with what's happened or are he and the worlds doomed? Mpreg Bya/Ichi with Izuru/Shuuhei/Renji and Grim/Ulo.
1. Chapter 1: Ichigo's Reitsu

Science & Faith

Summary: After the loss of his powers, Ichigo attacked and brutalized by something from the spirit realm. This attack leads to a conception and that conception sparks a race between two worlds to claim Ichigo as theirs. Can Ichigo come to terms with who he really is and with what's happened or are he and the world doomed? Byakuya/ Ichigo Mpreg with Izuru/Shuuhei/Renji and Grimmjow/Ulquiorra.

*A Byakuya/Ichigo fanfiction set in a slight AU set after Ichigo watches Rukia disappear before him. The Sado arc has not and will not occur in this story but the 17 month gap has. Meaning this story picks up where the "Sado" arc would have started I guess if you want a reference point.

This is my first attempt at a bleach cannon type AU/AR. I hope you enjoy the ride. Please Read & Review.

* * *

Science & Faith Ch. 1 - Ichigo's Reiatsu

Byakuya was bothered by something. The noble found himself sitting in his office with thoughts wandering towards the human world, or rather a specific person in the human world. He let out a nearly inaudible sigh and his shoulders moved a fraction of a centimeter.

Renji looked over at his taicho seeing the man was distressed by something. Most people did not give Renji enough credit. They felt he was incapable of noticing detail or paying attention to minute movements. Most thought he was loud and brash and incapability of really being a fukutaicho. Renji continued to silently watch his taicho knowing that man did not think those things of him. Otherwise he would never have picked the stubborn and rather wild redhead to be his subordinate. Nor would he have allowed Renji to become his confidant and friend.

"Would you like some tea, Kuchiki Taicho?" Renji asked moving to stand up stretching his legs.

Slate grey eyes gazed into calm brown eyes and a nod of an elegant chin was noticed.

Renji nodded and headed out of the room to prepare his taicho's favorite tea.

In the small kitchenette tucked away between the taicho and fukutaicho quarters of the 6th division's main office, stood Renji carefully measuring out his tea leaves and placed them into two identical tea balls. The redhead's mind drifted to when he and Byakuya had begun this odd 'friendship'. It had been just after Byakuya had awoken in the hospital after the whole Sosuke Aizen fiasco. They had spoken in private about their true feelings towards one another and from that an understanding was reached and a friendship began to grow.

Renji continued musing as he poured hot water into two stoneware cups then added a tea ball to each cup. After a few minutes he removed the two tea balls and set them aside then headed back to the main office.

Renji returned and offered his taicho a cup of tea before taking his own cup. He paused to let his taicho take a sip before proposing his question.

"Is something on your mind, Taicho?" A calm sip of tea is taken while the redhead waits for a reply.

Byakuya turned to look at his fukutaicho. "Does it seem like something is on my mind?"

Renji nodded, "You seem troubled by something..." He waited for a moment. "Is it because of him?" He asked trying to be obvious he understood Byakuya's feelings.

A stoneware cup comes to rest calmly on a wooden table as slate grey eyes cut through Renji Abarai making his muscles tighten on reflex.

"Abarai fukutaicho-" Byakuya is interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Kuchiki taicho it's Rikichi, I have word from Captain Commander. There's been an incident." The young man's voice sounded rather shaken.

"You may enter Rikichi." Byakuya spoke taking another sip of tea.

Rikichi walked quickly into the room bowing respectfully to Byakuya and Renji before addressing his superiors. "Captain Commander has requested Kuchiki taicho and Ren- Abarai fukutaicho immediately report to the 1st Division..."He paused and thought how to relay the next part... "Kurosaki Ichigo has been assaulted by an unknown enemy and is in critical condition..."

Byakuya shunpoed out of the office.

"Thank you Rikichi." Renji said as he shunpoed away behind his taicho.

Byakuya and Renji were filled in with more information in the 1st division. They received a status report on Kurosaki Ichigo and understood he was in critical condition behind a barrier at Kisuke Urahara's shop. He'd apparently been attacked by some sort of creature at the moment the tests were inconclusive on if it had been a hollow or not. They had been tasked with guarding the human until said creature could be captured and destroyed.

The team being dispatched at the moment would consist of Kuchiki taicho, Abarai fukutaicho, Kuchiki fukutaicho and Yamada Hanataro to provide guard and medical assistance to Kisuke Urahara.

Renji, Rukia and Hanataro met at a Senkaimon and traveled to Urahara's shop to receive further information.

Byakuya was held back to receive specific privileged information from the head captain.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

The group of three traveled through the senkaimon towards Urahara's shop when something attempted to enter the senkaimon.

Renji told Rukia and Hanataro to run while he stayed in the rear to see if whatever was trying to get through could get through.

Renji waited until the last moment to close the senkaimon making sure Rukia and Hanataro had gotten through safely. Just as it closed Renji caught a look at something. He stared quietly and one word came to mind, 'Arrancar?'

The senkaimon slammed shut just as whatever was trying to get inside managed to breech it.

"Abarai Fukutaicho what was that?" Hanataro asked as they stood where the senkaimon had closed.

"Renji... whatever that was... it managed to infiltrate the senkaimon." Rukia said quietly. She secretly worried for her older brother's safety since he was to travel alone to meet up with them.

"Come we must send word before Kuchiki taicho enters a senkaimon to meet us." He said ushering them up the stairs to Urahara's shop.

Just inside the shop Tessai was standing guard at the door. He nodded to each one of them in greeting before going back to monitoring the shield around the shop.

Sitting inside the main dining room of Urahara's shop was Isshin Kurosaki. The old man looked a bit shaken. His night shirt and pants drenched in blood. If it was the enemy or Ichigo's was anyone's guess. The three approaching shinigami felt it was the later. Each one silently praying Ichigo was still alive.

Renji informed Tessai of their near attack in the senkaimon and informed Tessai he would tell Urahara this information.

Tessai went to inform Seireitei of this near infiltration.

Ten minutes after their arrival chills shot up the three shinigamis' spines as a deafening seemingly inhuman scream ripped through the shop followed by a surge of reiatsu.

Isshin shot up to go back into the shop but was held back by Yoruichi.

"Isshin there's nothing you can do... We have to wait..." She said holding the older man from the door.

A few minutes later the screams died down and Kisuke Urahara walked out of a room.

"Ah, Yamada kun come I could use you're expertise." The blond said motioning for Hanataro to follow him back into the room. "I will brief you all once we get him to sleep."

Twenty minutes and three more traumatizing screams later Urahara immerged from the room with Hanataro close behind looking rather disturbed.

Urahara allowed Hanataro to sit down before taking a seat himself. "He's finally asleep. I'll begin the de-" he paused as Tessai opened a door allowing Byakuya Kuchiki into the room.

"Ah Kuchiki taicho, I was just about to brief everyone on the situation at hand. Please have a seat." Kisuke motioned towards a pillow.

Byakuya sat down and Kisuke began.

"Last night Kurosaki Ichigo was attacked and brutalized by some sort of creature. It is unclear do to the dissociated reiatsu patters for us to tell exactly what the creature was at this time. We have also been unable to physically confirm that what's been trying to get into the shop after Ichigo is the same creature or another from the same group."

"Something's been trying to get into the shop?" Rukia asked remembering the creature in the senkaimon.

"Yes," Urahara replied pulling out his fan and fanning himself. "Whatever it is has tried several things including opening some sort of portal similar to a garganta before we erected the shield."

"Kuchiki taicho," Renji spoke in a calm tone. "Did anything approach you in the senkaimon?"

Byakuya turned to Renji, "No Abarai fukutaicho nothing like what you described occurred while I traveled through the senkaimon."

Urahara nodded, "So nothing tried to get through on Kuchiki taicho's watch but when the creatures was confronted by two fukutaichos and a seated officer it made a move... interesting."

"Were you able to stablilize his reiatsu?" Isshin asked looking towards the sealed room Ichigo was in. The image of how he found the boy less than an hour before burned in his mind still fresh and charring.

"Reiatsu?" Renji and Rukia spoke at the same time.

That twisted odd reiatsu they had felt earlier did not read like Ichigo at all. It made the two fukutaicho's worry.

Urahara nodded, "Yes among other things this creature managed to infuse some sort of strange reiatsu into Ichigo's body. His body had begun to regenerate its own reiatsu with the help of this strange reiatsu. This change is causing Ichigo tremendous amounts of pain so I with the help of Yamada kun have placed him under a sleeping kido. He will awaken by tomorrow evening sometime."

The others in the group mulled over this information.

"Isshin..." Urahara spoke after a moment. "Your son isn't seeing anyone at the moment is he?"

Isshin looked at Kisuke and shook his head. "No..."

Urahara nodded, "Samples were taken and I will perform an analysis on them." He walked over and placed a hand on Isshin's shoulders. "Come on Tessai will give you some new clothes to wear and then you can go rest with the girls for a while. I'll wake you if Ichigo's condition changes."

Isshin was reluctant to go but then he too realized his clothes were cover in blood and he'd have to change before his daughters noticed.

Urahara excused the two of them with the promise he'd return in a few minutes.

High above the small shop standing on the very top of the dome like shield an aggravated person stood. Long, thin tanned fingers brushed calmly against red painted lips as cold black eyes stared down at the shelter that encased the treasure this individual needed.

"Mi Corazon… I shall return for you…" The individual spoke calmly before placing a hand calmly in front of itself. "Saltar," and then it disappeared into nothing.

* * *

Chapter 1 end

I hope you guys liked the first chapter. Please review and let me know what you think.

Lokivsanubis


	2. Chapter 2: The Victims of a Down

Author's Note: Thank you so much for your support of this story. I was amazed by all the kind words and reviews. I hope you like this chapter as well.

All characters from Bleach belong to Kubo Tite and I make no money from this story.

I do own some of the ocs in this story others when they arrived are borrowed with permission.

* * *

Chapter 2: The Victims of a Down

Renji took first watch beside Rukia just inside the barrier that surrounded Urahara's shop. Renji kept staring down at something on his wrist as they kept watch.

Rukia looked at him. "What's that?" She asked noticing him looking at something.

Renji blushed and dropped his sleeve. "It's nothing..." He remembered worried blue eyes and soft blond hair.

Rukia raised an eye brow. "You know I haven't met this new person you've started seeing."

Renji coughed. "There's no need to worry about that. Let's just keep watch."

More time passed and now the moon was high in the sky. There had not been so much as a lower level hollow disturbance.

Renji turned to Rukia, "It's quiet why don't you go in-" He was cut off as a large amount of reiatsu was released not far away from the shop in the local park. The shop shook from the force of it. "I spoke too soon."

"It's an espada…" Rukia said feeling the strength and virility of it.

"It's more than one." Renji replied moving to leave the barrier to investigate. "Go inform Kuchiki taicho and Urahara-san while I investigate."

"Be careful." Rukia shouted then headed inside.

Renji carefully left the barrier and headed towards the park being mindful in case he was attacked from behind.

He made it to the park just in time to see a garganta trying to close with little success. On the ground near the poorly closed garganta lay two espada. One injured and the other seemly shaken.

"Grimmjow, wake up!" Nel shouted trying to rouse her larger male counterpart.

Grimmjow was apparently out cold and bleeding profusely from a large wound on his back.

Nel looked up and saw Renji. "It's you!" She shouted jumping up. "You have to help me. You're Ichigo's friend please help us!"

Renji was startled to say the least by this situation. Before he could respond two more espada appeared through the garganta landing not far from Grimmjow and Nel. They turned and with a large amount of effort closed the garganta.

Renji recognized two of these former espada. The one on the floor named Grimmjow and the one whom had called out to him was the little green haired girl, Nel. The other two stood not far away from Grimmjow. One was a female with long blonde hair and blue eyes. The other was a short male with short black hair wearing a white helmet with a broken horn on it. Both of them had injuries.

Renji watched as Nel ran from him to the blonde waving her arms.

The blonde turned concerned eyes from Grimmjow to the little arrancar. "You're alright?" She asked as the little green haired arrancar wrapped her little body around one of Tier's legs.

Nel looked back towards the closed garganta then to Grimmjow and began to shake.

"It's alright Nel. Grimmjow will heal... We'll all heal..." She promised looking over to address Renji for the first time. Her hand went instantly to her blade.

"No Tier, he't a friend. He knows Ichigo." Nel said quickly tightening her arms on Tier Harribel's leg.

She looked down at Nel then nodded her head understandingly. "Shinigami do you know the location of Ichigo Kurosaki?"

Renji was about to respond when a portal opened near where the garganta had closed.

Two beings stood before the closing portal. One was tall with long wavy black hair, glowing yellow eyes and skin that resembled warm caramel. This person was dressed in a grey pantsuit with a black tie and a katana on his back. The other was slightly shorter with short choppy blue hair held out of the way of golden yellow eyes by a set of thick safety goggles and dressed in a white lab coat splattered with blood.

"What bad specimens you've been... Running away from the lab." The blue haired person spoke in a calm tone.

Harribel retrieved her blade, "Ulquiorra take Grimmjow and Nel and go." She commanded the former 4th espada.

Ulquiorra began to pick up the unconscious male and called Nel to him.

Nel would not let go of Harribel. She turned to Renji, "Help us."

The blue haired person looked at Renji for the first time. "Ah, a high level shinigami. León, can I have him? He would be simply beautiful to dissect after some tests of course…"

The dark haired man smiled, "If it would make you happy, Kurotsuchi."

Renji's seemed confused as the blue haired man rose a hand, " Bakudō number sixty three, Sajō Sabuku."

Renji found his arms pinned to his sides and himself unable to move.

Kurotsuchi smiled, " So simple..." He laughed approaching Renji. "I will punish you sorry excuses for experiments in a little bit for now... I want to experiment on my new prey." He disregarded Harribel as he went to Renji placing his palm before the stunned redhead's face, "Inemuri."

Renji's eyes widened before they closed. He was knocked out cold.

Harribel took Kurotsuchi's moment of distraction and attacked. "Cero."

León stepped forward and blocked the attack. He then reached down picking up the knocked out Shinigami. "Come Kurotsuchi... We will deal with the runaways another time."

Kurotsuchi nodded, "I will return for you once my experiments on this one are completed."

'Saltar." They spoke in unison disappearing into nothing just as Urahara and Byakuya arrived.

* * *

Chapter 2 concluded

And so one character has been taken away and the former espada have arrived.

R&R it lets me know you care and fuels the muse of this story.

Feel free to leave any comments or concerns. Questions are also welcome. I will do my best to answer them via PM or in a coming chapter.


	3. Chapter 3- The Torturing of Souls

Thank you to all who reviewed last chapter. And those who Favorited/ followed also. Feel free to leave a review here if you like. It does help me want to update sooner.

* * *

Science & Faith

Chapter 3 - The Torturing of Souls

* * *

Byakuya waited calmly for backup to arrive after he reported the abduction of his fukutaicho by the enemy. Behind his stoic mask he was worried about his friend. The redhead had been the first splash of color in what had once been a very black and white world.

A slight shift in strong firm shoulders is noted by light violet eyes. "Nii-sama... Would you like to rest? I will notify you when the reinforcements come." Rukia offered trying to ease her brother's burden. She was worried for her oldest friend and protector.

"Thank you." Byakuya replied turning away from the young woman. "I am going to conference with senbonzakura. Retrieve me when reinforcements arrive or if the stealth forces have retrieved any information on the location of Re- Abarai fukutaicho."

The tall captain walked out of the room and down a hall pausing in the hallway.

"Isshin, I have to report this..." Kisuke spoke to the other occupant in the room. "The samples are coming back as cazador *."

"That's impossible... I would have-"

"With the weakening of your abilities because of the gigai... It is possible..." Kisuke began as the clicks on a keyboard were heard. "I will issue an official report..."

"Kisuke-"

"I won't let them take the boy from you. If this has started now it must be for a reason..." Kisuke replied as the movement of typing carried on through the tense silence.

Byakuya knew better than to eavesdrop but he felt for some reason Kisuke wanted to learn this information. When nothing else was said for several minutes Byakuya continued down the hall and found himself stopping at Ichigo's room. Something told him to go inside. A strong nagging feeling in his chest.

He made his way to Ichigo's room and paused after opening the door. The sound that assaulted Byakuya was like nothing he'd ever want to hear again. The sound of someone screaming in utter terror and defenselessness.

Ichigo was sitting up in bed brown eyes wide open and a look of extreme terror on his face. His mouth was open and he was screaming as if he was being attacked by something.

"Kurosaki!" Byakuya's voice was stern and disapproving. This strong sense of helplessness overwhelmed the taicho for a moment.

Ichigo was unresponsive and continued screaming.

Byakuya walked closer to Ichigo despite the splitting of his eardrums and noticed the teen's eyes were unfocused and it seemed like the boy was incoherent. "Kurosaki." He said slowly reaching out to touch the boy on the shoulder.

Ichigo flinched away from him and fell out of the bed and crawled across the floor in a fleeing motion. "STAY AWAY!" he shouted backing up even after he hit the wall. "STAY AWAY!" He pushed out his newly forming reiatsu shaking Urahara's shop.

Byakuya stood frozen as the once proud Ichigo Kurosaki fled from him and was currently shivering and thrashing reiatsu towards him as if he was threatened.

Isshin and Kisuke ran into the room.

"What happened?" Kisuke asked as Isshin slowly walked over to his son.

He stopped a few feet from Ichigo and then backed up. "He's having a night terror... He's not awake." Isshin informed them. Worried eyes never left his son as he waited.

A few moments later Ichigo's eyes closed and the reiatsu disappeared. The orange haired teen slumped against the wall unconscious again.

Isshin slowly returned to his son's side picking the teen up and placing him back in bed.

Kisuke looked at Isshin, "I'm going to prepare a reiatsu scanner for Ichigo. We need to see if this was triggered by the stress of the incident or something else."

Isshin nodded after he placed the boy back in bed. "Kuchiki taicho... as you were..."

Byakuya realized just then that he had been staring at Ichigo. Steel eyes blinked and then the dark haired taicho left the room.

He headed into his room to prepare to speak with Senbonzakura. Something was greatly amiss within him and he wanted the sword's analysis.

* * *

Meanwhile in the ruins of Souske Aizen's Las Noches, an inhuman scream erupted from a reconstructed laboratory. A long tanned body dressed in white and black rags violently lurches and jerks in heavy chains trying to escape it's tormentors.

_" Come it's too much for you...Renji take refuge in us..."_ Saru's voice whispered as tears slid silently down a once proud angular face. Fading brown eyes stared down at a bound right wrist. He could still feel it pressed into his skin with that comfort he began to slip away.

"Just a little more its almost entirely extracted... This shinigami was indeed powerful. I regret them not bringing back that kitty. Grimmjow mated to this one may have made a passable offspring." A woman's voice spoke with a strong analytical tone.

Renji let out another scream as a third needle was wedged into his spine.

The sound of footsteps approaching echoed through the lab.

" I wonder how far we can push this one before he cracks... What's your guess Mariya (OC) ?" The female voice was filled with mirth as if she enjoyed the torture.

The blue haired scientist shrugged, " According to my data, the construction will be done in less than three minutes. He stopped resisting mid way through Injection 4. So maybe another minute or so..." Golden eyes peer out over a computer monitor looking faintly disinterested. A lightly tanned hand moved a stray strand of blue hair out of his face as he adjusts his goggles. "Bring in samples IN VIVO 234 and IN VIVO 245." He spoke indirectly to someone.

**_"Do you want this to end?"_** A distorted voice echoed in Renji's head.

Saru cradled Renji's bleeding broken body in her arms. He had managed to mentally retreat there for now. Those bastards would pull him back to consciousness soon red head's inner world was becoming distorted as it had been raining unbearably as Renji's body was tortured and violated.

"I can take the hurt away..." The distorted voice continued as someone approached Saru and Hebi. The woman and child glared at the approaching negative of Renji Abarai.

"It's almost fully extracted force his consciousness now." The female voice echoed in Renji's mind as a blood curdling scream ripped from his throat. Something cold shot up his spine the moment something long and rigid was forced into his body through an intimate area.

Renji let out a weak moan as his body jerked forward in his restraints. "Ah..." He moaned as the object was moved within him forcing itself into his immobilized and broken body.

Fading brown eyes opened to look momentarily into an analytical and cold set of golden eyes. Those eyes held some sort of disdain and anger towards him.

"Tell me shinigami... Is it common for a fukutaicho to be filled with other men's semen?" Mariya Kurotsuchi asked with a disgusted tone, " Or are you secretly a whore?" He mused as the rigid object within Renji ceased moving. It felt like something was lodged within him. " Is that how you rose to the top? By spreading your legs for your superiors? Of maybe it was only your mouth.." Mariya whispered in his ear as he moved out of Renji's field of vision.

Renji filched as memories of cold streets and the need for wood and blankets pushed him to do something he'd thought he'd never do. Memories of cold hands in his hair, of rough hands touching his body, and cruel men who left him bleeding and broken.

Renji's sclera began to bleed black as his pupils became elongated. Renji was lost to memories of the past.

"If we are able to weaken a fukutaicho with this serum then there is no question Kurosaki will also be greatly affected by it. " Mariya reported as he continued to watch Renji's transformation.

"To think not even two injections ago he was giving us attitude and cursing us. Now look at him... Pumped full of serum and perfectly impregnable." León laughed as he ran his finger along the slowly finishing mask that had almost covered Renji's face.

Bright gold iris overtook lifeless brown as the mask formed. The mask on the red head's face was in the style of a Baron C3 gas mask. Thin white material covered Renji's forehead, nose and cheekbones before joining over Renji's mouth in a large dome with filter holes. Around his eyes were jagged edges mimicking a broken glass dome around Renji's eyes giving you a clear view of his eyes and the once tanned skin around thin bands went on top of Renji's head while one went over each ear meeting in the back of his head to hold the mask in place. Once the last bit met behind his head Renji let out an inhuman wail.

_**"You choose now to be useless. Saru, Hebi move..."**_ The negative version of Renji ordered raising his blade. The negative was ready to strike their failed master where he lay motionless in his mind.

_"That is impossible..."_ Saru replied as she gently smoothed Renji's hair. _" Tora, free us. Get us back to them. If you can do that he'll be okay again."_

**_"Saru you speak as if he should be allowed to regain control. He's but a shadow of himself. He's been defeated by memories and boogie men."_**He motioned as Renji's inner world contorted to resemble his childhood nightmare the streets and back alleys of Inuzuri. A stark contrast to the once lush rain forest their inner world had been.

Saru and Hebi were silent but they did not move from Renji's side.

León laughed as blood dripped from the injection points as the large needles were pulled from Renji's spine. He ran his finger along the newly born Vizard's body. "I wonder if you can carry the proper seedling..." He whispered as he pulled the rigid object from Renji's body causing the enraged Vizard's to thrash about.

" Submit!" León hissed forcing Renji forward and causing the hollow to react violently growling and swinging at him causing the crimson haired vizard to become further trapped in the chains.

"Enough, León! He's mine you and Lady Leóna already had your turns... He's mine." Mariya complained. " I'm impregnating him with his most recent sperm deposits as a lesson to this whore... Besides he's not Kurosaki and there's no point in trying to conceive our leader with anyone but Kurosaki."

León growled but stepped away when the woman in the room looked at him.

The hollow continued thrashing around trying to break its bonds.

**_"I will protect this husk for now..."_**Tora said quietly walking away.

Saru and Hebi could only wait praying help would arrive soon.

Mariya clipped a collar around Renji's neck and dropped the vizard out of his chained restraints. "This is going to be fun..." he said revealing that signature Kurotsuchi smirk.

Chapter 3 - end

Renji's mask looks something like this - Bilder/C3. except its white.

Mariya Kurotsuchi is an OC of my creation. :D

All other characters from Bleach belong to Kubo- sensei.

I make no money from writing this. It's just to help grow my abilities as a writer.

*Cazador = spanish for destroyer/ huntsman


	4. Ch4- The Pained One Awakens

Ch.4- The Pained One Awakens

* * *

A quiet groan escaped quivering lips as a bright light passed over a prone body on a hospital bed. Toned arms and well-toned legs were bound to the bed using strong cloth restraints and light kido reinforcement.

_**"Oi King, ya been asleep long enough... get up. It's time for us to move." **_The pale hollow's voice is a quiet echo in Ichigo's mind.

The cocky hollow slowly walked over to Ichigo's sleeping form. He knelt down and ghosted his lips over Ichigo's. _**"Come on King... Our destined are here. Wake up... Wake up and let him hear you."**_The hollow's words bounced around in Ichigo's mind as pain began to burn throughout Ichigo's body.

Ichigo's mouth opened and his eyes were wide with panic. Arms and legs move to defensively curl in only to be stopped by restraints.

Byakuya feels as though he's going to go deaf from the volume of Ichigo's screaming. Ichigo's cries are loud and clear to his ears. The terrified wails of someone tortured and beaten resound in the older male's mind as Kisuke Urahara continues to run a deep scan on Ichigo to assess how much damage was done.

"Is something wrong, Kuchiki taicho?" Izuru asked as he noted the distressed look that crossed Byakuya's face.

"Can't we do something to ease his pain? His screams are deafening." Byakuya replied trying to sound as removed and unconcerned as possible.

Izuru looked at Byakuya confused. "Kuchiki taicho, Kurosaki's screams are inaudible."

Kisuke looked up from where he'd been working and stared at Byakuya for a moment before ending the scan. "Come with me."

He said moving to enter the room Ichigo was being observed in.

In the room Ichigo was thrashing about as best he could in his restraints while his eyes were open but unseeing and his mouth was open in apparently silent screams. Byakuya begged to differ that last point. His screams were anything but silent.

_**"Good boy, King... He heard you..."**_The hollow congratulated Ichigo as he slowly laid his body beside the teen's. He calmly placed the palm of his left hand to Ichigo's forehead then placed his right palm on his own.

The cityscape around them slowly faded away and the two strangers found themselves in a different world. Where a cold hard building had once been below them there was now soft grass. When there had been a noiseless void their was now the sound of a stream, birds chirping and a gentle breeze.

"_**Wake up King..." **_The hollow's voice whispered again as calm knowing fingers began to trace Ichigo's face. "_**As your horse I can only take you so far... We have reached our destination.' **_The feather light touches are replaced with kisses and slow signs of affection.

These actions begin to awaken Ichigo, slowly brown eyes open to look upon the face of the ever attentive hollow. Ichigo blinks a few times before stiffening.

"_Shiro?!" _Ichigo is shocked and in disbelief. "_How? I have no-"_

"_**But you do..." **_Shiro's voice was confident and calm. It was just what Ichigo needed. "_**Can't you feel it? Can't you feel us?"**_

Ichigo paused as he felt the familiar and yet alien rush of something through his veins. He knew that something was reiatsu but he felt if he said it aloud then it would all be a dream and disappear before him.

"_**Come King he's waiting for us..." **_Shiro said slowly standing up turning to wait for Ichigo to get on his feet.

The teen stood and felt stiff as if he had not walked in years.

"What is this place, Shiro?"

_**"He's unaware of your bond..." **_ Shiro spoke quietly. "_**That's fine. At least part of him is here to greet you... Isn't that right, Senbonzakura?" **_Hichigo asked as they came across a samurai that smells lightly of sakura petals and had his entire body incased in armor.

"_Senbonzakura? As in Byakuya's senbonzakura?" _Ichigo asked confused.

_"Hai, it is good to see you've made it this far. Your wounds are healing nicely here. Byakuya is watching over your body in the living world. Don't you feel it's time for you to rejoin it?"_Senbonzakura asked as he felt his master's distress at Ichigo's body's reactions to touch, light and sound.

"Something happened to me didn't it?" Ichigo asked feeling this odd fear about leaving.

_**"King, you can come back here any time but right now you have to go back. He's waiting on you. They're all waiting on you."**_Shiro encouraged pushing Ichigo towards Senbonzakura.

Ichigo took a hesitant step backwards.

"_**Wake up already!" **_Shiro shouted then pushed the teen directly into the samurai's arms.

Ichigo turned to respond when he felt himself wrapped in protective arms.

Senbonzakura's hold felt off, instead of being stiff and cool. The arms around him were warm and soft. Fingers gently wiped sweat from his brow as more words began to reach him.

"Ichigo it's us. Wake up..." That voice sounded very close to Urahara's.

"Kurosaki calm down. You're safe here." A firm voice spoke as the light scent of sakura petals filled Ichigo's senses as his  
arms came free.

Ichigo turned and buried himself further in that scent enjoying it and the feel of this presence.

"He's calming down... Thank Kami..." Urahara's voice sounded relieved.

"You're safe... Kuro-" That sounded like Byakuya was miles away, "... " There was a moment of hesitation before that near silent whisper cut through all the fear Ichigo had felt. "Ichigo... Ichigo open your eyes."

And then the spell was broken. The fear that had gripped Ichigo's heart melted away and slowly brown eyes blinked open and came to focus. They focused in on a pair of slate grey eyes as slim yet firm hands rubbed comforting circles into the teen's heaving back.

* * *

Ch.4- The Pained One Awakens end

Hope you guys liked this chapter :D


	5. Chapter 5- The Soul Bond

Thank you to all who reviewed the last chapter of Science & Faith. Here's the next installment.

Hope you enjoy.

Lokivsanubis

::

Science & Faith

Chapter 5: The Soul Bond

Ichigo continued to grip onto Byakuya's captain's robes with shaky hands. He did not question how he knew it was Byakuya or why he would see Izuru or Hisagi over the man's shoulder. He allowed his forehead to rest on Byakuya's shoulder and himself to inhale the calming scent of the older male.

" You're alright now..." Byakuya's voice was calm and firm providing the hurt teen a great comfort.

After a few minutes Urahara addressed Ichigo, " Do you remember what happened?"

Ichigo still in Byakuya's embrace shook his head, "Nothing after ... No" He replied shaking his head. All he remembered is the pain and his body on fire.

Urahara nodded, " I will have Tessai bring you something to eat and will inform Isshin you're awake."

Once they had been left alone Byakuya shifted a bit finding the traumatized and confused teen refused to leave his arms. When he moved to part the other held him closer in a surprisingly strong grip.

Ichigo let out content sigh he felt very safe here. He was confused about where that safe feeling was coming from. Was it the fact that he was in the shop? Or the fact he was in Byakuya's arms? Or a combination of both?

Byakuya looked down at the orange haired teen in his arms. The once strong boy was a fraction of himself. He was fragile and seemingly broken dressed in the white hospital type gown. It brought up vague memories for Byakuya of calm violet eyes and short black hair. That smiling face that went calmly away from him that warm day.

Byakuya subconsciously tightened his grip on the teenager. Renji had warned him about falling in love again. 'If you want someone Taicho then there is the chance of rejection.' He sighed internally when the hold was reciprocated.

A few moments passed and Byakuya seemed to return to himself.

"Kurosaki..." Byakuya began but paused when the boy in his arms shifted.

"Can you say it again?" Ichigo asked quietly breathing against the noble's pale neck.

The noble arched an elegant eyebrow.

"Byakuya... say my name..." Ichigo's breath ghosted over the other's ear.

"Kuro-"

"My name." Ichigo interrupted him.

"I...Ichigo..." Byakuya whispered so only the other could hear.

Ichigo let out another content sigh. He received his answer though he was now confused as to why his once tormentor was his sense of security.

When Urahara returned with Tessai and a tray of food he let out a low chuckle.

Byakuya was now sitting in a chair near Ichigo's bed and was quietly reading an intelligence report taken by the Stealth Forces on the condition of Hueco Mundo's Las Noches. His grey eyes silently scanned the pages of the report while every so often flickering over to observe the resting teen who's left hand remained on the dark haired Shinigami's thigh. Ichigo had insisted on touching some part of him mumbling something about wanting to make sure this was real.

"Byakuya, can you step outside for a moment?" Urahara asked noticing the panicked expression that crossed Ichigo's face. "It's critical information Ichigo. He'll be right back."

"**King calm down... He'll be back...**" Shiro's voice whispered in Ichigo's mind calming the teen slightly. This need to be so close to Byakuya shocked and confused Ichigo greatly. The pain he felt in his heart as Byakuya parted deeply concerned him.

Shiro chuckled in his mind. "**Calm yourself and feel... The bond we've made allows you to feel him anywhere..." **

" I'm going to speak to Zan for a while." Ichigo tells the older shinigami before he closes his eyes for a moment and fades into his inner world.

Urahara and Byakuya exited the room and entered the examination room across the hall.

Urahara smiled at Byakuya, "Why didn't you tell me you and Ichigo had formed a Soul Bond?" he asked once the room door closed.

"That is highly improbable... That boy did not have any reiatsu until yesterday. The formation of a Soul Bond can take several months and requires deep reciprocated feelings from one individual's soul to the others. I doubt Kurosaki-san has those sorts of feelings for me."

"The fact that you could hear him scream when no one else could, Byakuya, means you have established a bond with him. You are a destined pair. Congratulations, I'm sure the Kuchiki Elders and Isshin will be ecstatic." The blond smiled as he withdrew his fan. "Shall I call Isshin so you can tell him yourself?"

"We should not jump to conclusions. Let me investigate this apparent Soul Bond and if it is true I will speak to my proposed bride's father myself." Byakuya replied turning to leave the room.

He returned to Ichigo's room to find the orange haired teen was eating a bowl of rice porridge in bed.

Byakuya contemplated if that odd feeling of uneasiness he'd been feeling the last few days had to do with Ichigo in some way.

He looked at the slowly eating teen wondering if indeed they had somehow managed to create a Soul Bond then everything between them would change or had it already changed? When and how did this happen?

Ichigo looked up feeling eyes on him.

Questioning steel eyes searched equally confused honey brown eyes. The same thought echoed in their minds, _why do I feel this way? _

Earlier that day, Captain Commander sent reinforcements in the form of Kira Fukutaicho, Hisagi Fukutaicho and Akon of the 12th division. They arrived without incident through a Senkaimon and were briefed on the situation at hand.

Urahara briefed them on what was known and what was speculative. The known facts were that Ichigo Kurosaki was targeted and attacked in his home by a powerful type of hollow and that Abarai Fukutaicho was abducted by a group of these strong hollows. They were also informed that several of Sosuke Aizen's Arrancar were currently in holding under the shop seeking amnesty do to pursuance by this new group of hollows. After the debriefing Hisagi and Kira witnessed Ichigo Kurosaki's deep scan with Kuchiki Taicho. After that was over they headed to keep watch with Rukia.

Akon waited for Urahara near the entrance to the training grounds. Urahara had informed him this is where the arrancar were staying.

Urahara looked at Akon, "I've called you here because you're the only other person next to your Taicho that can assist me with the condition of one of the arrancar."

Akon looked at the older blond confused. "And what is his condition?" He asked as they began to walk down to the training area.

"Do you remember that last project I was working on before the vizard incident, Akon?" Urahara asked as they walked.

Akon nodded knowing of the project well. He had been Urahara's only assistant next to the then 2nd in command and 3rd seat Mayuri Kurotsuchi.

"Someone's recreated it... With modifications..." Urahara replied stopping as they got to a small cottage like dwelling. The arrancar were staying in the small dwelling peacefully. He knocked on the small cottage type door. "Harribel-chan it's me." he announced his presence. "And I've brought someone to help."

Akon looked at him, "But that's..."

"Mariya survived..." Urahara said as they walked into the cottage. "I lied to your Taicho... Mariya Kurotsuchi is definitely alive... and he's getting closer to creating the possible solution." He continued to speak as they walked into the cottage past a blonde arrancar who watched their every step.

A deep growl emitted from behind a closed door in the cottage.

"Now Mr. Kitty we've talked about this." Urahara said in a singsong voice. "If you're bad you get put outside."

The growl got deeper.

Akon looked at Kisuke, "What's behind that door exactly?"

Urahara took out his fan, "A very protective Panthera" He replied before turning to the door. "I need to have a look at your mate." He explained as he opened the door.

Inside a black haired arrancar with green tear marks under his eyes laid in a bed looking ghostly pale. The sheets were flat and plastered to his body except around his midsection. There was a slight curve there and a large concentration of reiatsu.

"It's a male?" Akon asked, as Urahara got closer only to pause as another deep growl emitted from by the door.

"Mr. Kitty, I'm sure you've realized by now I don't mean any harm." Urahara said waving his fan a bit before his face.

Electric blue eyes glared straight through Urahara, "I can smell you two are related." he snarled a bit and clenched his fist. "If Ulquiorra didn't need you then I wouldn't let you in at all. It's that little bastard's fault he's like this to begin with."

Urahara did not comment as he went to the apparently sleeping male on the bed. "From what Harribel tells me... Ulquiorra was dead and was resurrected by the enemy for this one purpose."

"To impregnate?" Akon replied as he looked at the other's condition. "Who's the fa-"

"I AM!" Grimmjow shouted cutting the scientist off. "Who else's would they fucking be?!" Grimmjow snapped viciously.

"You'll have to excuse his behavior, while this arrancar is usually crass and abrasive because he has a pregnant mate it makes him all the more volatile. " Urahara explained away some of Grimmjow's overly aggressive behavior and protectiveness towards Ulquiorra.

"You think he's following your template?" Akon asked as he looked over Ulquiorra's clothed body noticing the similar reiatsu structures just below the surface of the other's body.

"I know he is." Urahara replied, "My only question is how many of his attempts failed before this one?" He replied noticing Grimmjow's shift in expressions upon seeing the raise in Ulquiorra's abdomen.

"Do you know the answer Arrancar?" Akon asked looking at the blue eyed 'Mr. Kitty'.

"My name is Grimmjow." Grimmjow hissed before turning from Ulquiorra's sleeping form. "Ulquiorra's had four pregnancies in the last year... none of them have made it. That bastard kept pushing more and more." he suddenly scratched as the wounds on his back. "He kept giving us both more and more of something."

Urahara nodded as he turned and began his preliminary scan of Ulquiorra's pregnancy. "Well I can tell you now..." He began looking at the blue haired arrancar. "The reiatsu here seems healthy enough and is growing. This might be your lucky shot."

Akon said nothing as he began to take notes of the situation. He'd have to return to Seretei to grab all the old notes he'd hidden about that experiment and bring them back for Urahara to look over.

"Before we leave Akon I need you to help me measure each of them for gigai." He replied. "This is going to take a joint effort to make a set strong enough to encase their large amount of reiatsu."

Akon nodded and opened the backpack he'd been carrying and began to pull out equipment.

Chapter 5 – The Soul Bond


	6. Chapter 6: Tainted Petals

Thank you to all who reviewed and followed this fanfic. It's because of you this fanfic is thriving. This chapter will answer the question of what happened to Ichigo. Hope you enjoy and I apologize now for the lack of Byakuya & Ichigo goodness.

lokivsanubis

* * *

Chapter 6: Tainted Petals

Ichigo sighed as he looked at his Substitute Shinigami Badge hanging on the wall in his room. He turned and looked out his bedroom window. He knew they were out there but he just could not do anything about them anymore. He had given up his involvement in the spirit realm in order to defeat Sosuke Aizen.

Ichigo turned back to his books and continued studying.

He turned around suddenly and looked out the window. It felt like something was staring at him. He got up and looked out the window. He felt an odd wind brush up against his face but saw nothing so he went back inside and turned off his light and jumped into bed.

Sitting directly outside Ichigo's window was a young man wearing a grey pants suit.

Slowly tanned fingers came to crimson painted lips. "My, my Léon it appears Sosuke indeed robbed him of his powers."

"I figured. Giving raise to Kamui is never easy. Though he's cute…" Léon replied thoughtfully. "I'm going to enjoy him very much."

"Then I will leave you to get accustomed." The woman with red painted lips replied turning from the room and flash stepping away.

Léon smiled at his luck, the boy had left the window open. He knelt with the unconscious orange teen between his thighs. "Don't worry." He whispered bending down to place a light sleeping kidou over Ichigo so the boy would not regain consciousness until morning. "I'll take it slow. We have all the time in the world." He said when he felt the other male in the house was still asleep. He chuckled as he slowly pulled down the boy's blankets taking his time to examine the toned body beneath.

"Such a deep wound." He commented as he touched Ichigo's chest were Ulquiorra had once left a hole. "You are indeed very beautiful and you will make a good mother to my child." He mused as he lowered the sleeping teen's flannel sleeping pants.

The next morning Ichigo woke up and paused. He woke up to find his pants around his ankles and an embarrassing amount of fluid on his sheets. He shook his head embarrassed and quickly pulled his pants up and headed to the shower trying to ignore that feeling between his legs.

Ichigo put his sheets in the washer before heading down to breakfast.

Ichigo went to bed that night thinking nothing of the events the previous night. He turned his back away from the window and went to sleep. The next morning he woke up and his sheets were a mess again. He sat up and paused at the strange ache in his backside. He took a shower and washed his sheets before breakfast again.

In Hueco Mundo Mariya yawned before turning golden eyes to Léon. "It's time. You've awakened the remains of his reiatus enough for an initial injection." He looked at the older male. "Do not overdo it. Use this initial time to inject his body with a high amount of your reitsu. It will take approximately one week for him to heal. Once his reitsu has been restored we'll force a bonding between your souls and then you can conceive Kamui using Kurosaki as your medium."

Léon nodded, "I can't wait for tonight." He smirked opening a garganta. The garganta let him out in an ally in a neighboring city. He took his time walking to Katakura Town. Tonight was a special night after all and he wanted to enjoy it.

Ichigo groaned as he got out of the shower. His lower back had been killing him for the last three days but he had merely taken a pain killer and went about his day and yet it did not go away. He was thinking about asking his dad but did not want to deal with a flying back kick to the spleen or getting drop kicked to ask.

He went to his room and prepared to go to bed. It had been a long day and thankfully it was Friday so he would not have to deal with school again for a few days. In his time away from Seretei he had managed to regain his high ranking in school and was able to avoid going to cram school on the weekends. He was looking forward to a weekend of rest since the week had been so hectic.

As soon as his head hit the pillow was he asleep. He'd been hit with a sleeping kidou in the back.

Léon smiled and licked his lips. This was going to be so much fun. He'd spent a week preparing his virginal strawberry for picking. He had been warned to take the boy in his sleep to lessen the chance of discovery. Léon wanted Ichigo aware of him. He murmured an incantation under his breath and smiled his pretty strawberry's eyes opened.

Those brown eyes were hazy and unfocused but there was a bit of alertness there.

Léon smiled and whispered something in Ichigo's ear as he began to undress the teen. He continued speaking as he positioned himself.

Brown eyes became more and more focused and alert as Léon spoke. They were a bit dazed and confused at first then they grew with full focus as fire spread through Ichigo's backside and thighs.

The teen's mouth flew open in a silent scream as he was ravaged. Each movement felt like his insides were going to come out. He wanted to die. Hell he had died and it was not as painful as this.

"Don't look at me like that." Léon whispered. "This is necessary so you can fulfill your destiny. Bear with it and then bear by me" he smiled as he reached down kissing Ichigo forcing his tongue into the teen's mouth.

Ichigo was unable to move or cry out as his body was forcefully taken.

"Shhh now... You don't want someone to see you like this do you?" Léon asked kissing the side of Ichigo's neck before injecting a needle.

Ichigo's mouth flew open as the serum began to take effect. Ichigo screamed silently as his mind began to go numb.

Downstairs Isshin was locking up the clinic when something inside of him snapped.

"_Shiro is screaming..."_ Engetsu whispered in Isshin's mind. _"That time is upon us." _

Isshin paused as he looked up the stairs towards the bedrooms. He did not sense anything was off but in a gigai he was not even able to see ghosts.

"_He is screaming for us. Let us go to him!" _ Engetsu bellowed. _"Our son screams for us!" _

Isshin rushed up the stairs and without knocking moved to open Ichigo's door finding it locked and a strong kido barrier around it. His eyes narrowed as he dropped the gigai and kicked in the door. What he saw paralyzed him for a moment.

The window was open and the feeling of a strong spiritual pressure resounded around the bedroom. The room smelt of sex and blood and it burned Isshin's senses more than the strange retitsu pattern bothered his skin.

"_Now is not the time for hesitation!" _Engetsu scolded as Isshin returned to his body and seemingly to himself. He quickly went to his son's aid.

"Dad, what's all the noise?" He heard Karin's voice down the hall.

"GO BACK TO BED!" Isshin shouted and closed Ichigo's door before going back to his son. He did not want his daughter to see her brother like this.

Ichigo was in a catatonic stupor. His eyes wide open but unseeing his mouth open but no sound coming out. His body was in total paralysis.

Isshin could feel the strong kido but was unfamiliar with how to break it. He would have to go to Kisuke. He locked Ichigo's door from the inside for setting off with Ichigo in his arms towards the shop. He moved quickly in the early morning hours so he would not be seen.

When Kisuke awoke to Benihime's voice that night it was to words he had hoped never to hear. _"Kisuke dear... That time is upon us..."_

* * *

Ch. 6 Tainted Petals Ends.

I hope you enjoyed. Please feel free to leave a review or any questions you may have. I will do my best to address them.


	7. Chapter 7- Moving Parts

Chapter 7: Moving Parts

Ichigo found himself staring at the entryway to the underground training chamber. He did not know why but he was drawn to it. He could not sense anything different about the room per say it was just a deep calling from inside that lead him there. He slowly reached for the door moving to pull it open.

"Kurosaki," Izuru's voice stopped the teen from touching the door. "You should not be walking about in your condition."

Ichigo looked back, "Is Byakuya back yet?" Ichigo asked knowing the senkaimon usually opened down in the training chamber.

"Kuchiki taicho has not returned yet. Your father has arrived to speak to you. Come back to bed." Izuru replied leading Ichigo back to his room.

Ichigo went back to bed without much of a fight. It seemed like the teen's once fiery spirit had been dampened by the events of the previous days.

Izuru left as Isshin walked in.

Isshin looked at his son with a clinical detached eye. "How are you feeling?" He asked walking over to the bed to examine Ichigo. "Do you have any pain?"

"I'm fine…" he replied. "Can you tell me what happened?" The boy asked looking at the seat where Byakuya spent most of his time sitting. He wanted him near. He did not like that the other was so far away, it made his heart hurt and his soul feel incomplete.

"It is best to let your memories return naturally." Isshin replied with a clinical tone. He prayed for his son's sake they did not return at all. Ichigo had gone to bed early that night around six thirty and Isshin did not find him until he left the clinic at close to nine. Isshin had seen his share of rape victims and knew from experience once the teen remembered it was going to be a long hard road.

Ichigo continued to look at the chair.

"_**Don't worry…"**_Shiro spoke as he turned away from the chair. "_**I have chosen to protect King from the advances of that Cazador. You are lucky we've bonded to someone else."**_

"You're Shiro aren't you?" Isshin asked noticing the wild look in those golden eyes.

"_**I am…"**_Shiro replied closing his eyes for a moment. _"__**You were foolish to believe because he was male he was not the prophesied child."**_

"I have never doubted Ichigo was special." Isshin replied sitting down on the bed. "But to have such a fate, it's too much even for him to bear."

"_**You do not have the right to say what King can and cannot do. No one knows which prophecy will be fulfilled." **_Shiro retorted. _**"King has his mother's heart and his father's strength all we can hope is it translates and transcends."**_

Isshin looked at his son. He seemed so far away on a pedestal that was teetering and tottering about to collapse.

"Is something wrong?" Ichigo asked coming back to himself.

Isshin shook his head. "No, Ichigo I'm happy you're alright." He replied placing his hand on Ichigo's knee. "Feel better, I'm going to go speak to Kisuke." They would have to prepare for his return. Isshin groaned he truly hated his brother-in-law.

In Seretei

Yamamoto swiftly denied the paperwork set forth on his desk. He looked up at the three shinigami standing before him wearing white cloth. The shinigami on the left was a young female, her face was covered except for her eyes were where a fiery brown color and a bit of her skin around her eyes revealing light colored skin. Her body was framed in form fitting white robes with the Kanji for Southern Phoenix on the back.

She straightened up. " Don't cross us Genryuusai. We will not go without him. We are here on Royal Order. It is time."

"It will be easier to give him to us." Said the tall male to her right. His muscular arms were in view but his face was hidden. On his right bicep was the kanji for Northern Turtle. " We cannot leave without Lord Souske. If you stand in our way it will be in direct violation of the King's word. "

Genryuusai refused to allow them to pass.

"Oi, Sena, I'm going to start the process. I can feel his presence and we're running out of time." The tallest of the three said turning to go into the 1st Division.

Yamamoto's reitsu filled the room. " You will not remove him from confinement. "

The tall slender male turned and burning red orbs stared through Yamamoto. " Do not get in my way old man." He turned and left the room.

He paused at a guarded piller. " I can feel you Sosuke..." he smiled as he used his royal seal to enter the pillar. He boarded an elevator and let him take him deeper into the prison.

In Hueco Mundo

Byakuya and Shuuhei left an outpost near the abandoned Los Noches. The taicho and fukutaicho had come after a few scouts from the second division brought back some objects in the area that carried traces of Renji's reitsu. The two walked towards the ruined base in relative silence.

Byakuya was still trying to digest the information he'd been told by the fukutaicho when they had first arrived.

Earlier in the day Byakuya had received word they found traces of Renji's reitsu and he had received permission from captain commander to search the area with back up for signs of the missing fukutaicho.

Hisagi had volunteered himself despite having never worked with Byakuya before.

Upon arriving in Hueco Mundo through a garganta they spoke briefly.

"Hisagi Fukutaicho, why have you agreed to accompany me to this place?" Byakuya asked out of mere curiosity. He found it bewildering that Izuru Kira had not offered to join him instead. Byakuya was well aware of the friendship between Izuru Kira and his fukutaicho. His fukutaicho's connection to Hisagi fukutaicho outside of comradery confused him. Renji was rather talkative about his personal life but Shuuhei's name never came up any more often then anyone elses. If anything He heard more about his old friends in the 11th division more than Hisagi.

"Renji is very close to me." The younger shinigami replied looking at Byakuya. "I need to know what his fate was."

Byakuya looked at the other and noticed the serious and gravity that reflected in his eyes. "Kira Fukutaicho is also Abarai's friend but he did not volunteer to accompany me."

"It's different..." Shuuhei said suddenly looking away from Byakuya. "Renji is my boyfriend."

Byakuya paused, seeing how difficult it was for Shuuhei to admit his feelings for Renji. He was well aware of the way same sex couples were treated in the Seretei. It was the reason many of them remained hidden and out of sight. Was he ready to face that type of life with Ichigo? Would that even be a possibility?

" Please don't think any less of Renji. I was the one who pursued him." He said looking away.

Byakuya said nothing for a moment then decided it was best to just continue on. " Let's continue with the mission."

And so they walked in silence towards the ruins of Los Noches unaware of the danger hidden in the sands.

Ch. 7- Moving Parts Concluded

So sorry for the long wait. Herer is the long awaited chapter of Science & Faith.

We'll be getting to the ByakuyaxIchigoness soon enough :D


	8. Chapter 8- In Hueco Mundo

I hope you guys enjoy Chapter 8 of Science and Faith.

* * *

Chapter 8: In Hueco Mundo

* * *

Saru growled at Tora. He greatly annoyed her. His not give a shit attitude about their situation was starting to irritate her. Hebi's silence was also bothering her. She was aware that if they did not get away soon Renji would die and where would that leave them?

Tora growled back at Saru. He did not care for her. She was bossy and loud and a pain. He blamed her lack of drive for why Renji had become "weak" and "disabled". He did not like how she tended to the fading shingami's soul. He could care less if Renji died. He was just a weak link anyway. Tora grew tired of carrying around such a weak individual on his strong legs.

"Just let me kill and absorb him alright , Saru… I have saved this body like you requested but I do not see a reason to save his soul." Tora replied drawing his double of the blade Zabimaru.

The red haired monkey growled at him and drew a copy of Zabimaru herself.

Hebi just stayed out of the way as the two older and stronger willed spirits duked it out. "You know… If you don't straighten up soon… you'll really fade away... You know that right?" He asked the translucent outline of Renji Abarai that lay collapsed on the path.

Renji was unresponsive and remained broken on the floor.

* * *

Mariya looked out of the window at the approaching shinigami. "What do you plan to do? I'm sure they've come here to look for their missing comrade."

"Are you ready to part with him?" Leona asked without looking up from a computer monitor. "I have been monitoring my experiment from here and it seems to be successful. I think we can proceed to the next step."

"At the moment he seems healthy." Mariya replied. "But I have this feeling if we don't put an end to those two shinigami here we will have problems in the future."

A young man in a light grey pant suit got up and cracked his neck. "No one will get in my way. I will have that the destined one for myself and we will give raise to Kamui and see to the end of that world."

"Leon…" Mariya began, "To get to Kurosaki again since you set off so many alarms last time. Will be quite difficult."

"I will do anything for Lord Kamui." Leon replied, "Even kill useless shinigami dogs." He growled.

Mariya shook his head. "Then let us go greet our guest and see what they want." He smirked. "I shall go wake the kitty. I bet he'd like to get some exercise."

* * *

Tora kicked Saru in the gut then moved to strike down with Zabimaru when Hebi finally intervened. The two blades met just centimeters from Saru's abdomen and remained there. Tora growled then suddenly disappeared returning to consciousness.

"We're going to play a game…" Mariya said once golden eyes focused on him. "I have something I want you to deliver to Kisuke Urahara." He said slipping something into a sleeve of Renji's clothes. "Don't be forceful now." He said unleashing the chains that bound Renji's body to the cell.

There was a huge amount of reitsu released from the far side of the compound near where Shuuhei and Byakuya were traveling. They paused at the sight of two lower level arrancar chasing something.

The two shinigami approached quickly to find it was indeed Renji and he had apparently managed to escape whatever confines he'd been kept in. The two arrancar pursuing him caught the fleeing redhead with little effort.

The first arrancar held Renji down while the other began to rip the disarmed shinigami's clothes from his body.

Byakuya was disgusted by such a barbaric display. He rose his hand to release his shikai when he turned to find Hisagi had disappeared. He turned back and found Hisagi kneeling beside Renji whom appeared unconscious between the two beheaded arrancar bodies.

Renji was unconscious on the ground. He looked different as Byakuya approached. The noble almost gasped as he stared at his fukutaicho.

"RENJI!" Shuuhei called but received no response. "Something's wrong..." Shuuhei said a moment later as he began to remove some of the ripped clothing. "Kuchiki-taicho... I think Renji's dying..." He had this extremely frightened look on his face. Slowly a rough hand traced a pale unmarked body.

Shuuhei tried to rouse the red head again to the same result. The redhead has extremely shallow breathing.

"We're in the open here let's return to base." Byakuya commanded.

Just as they got Renji off the ground a blade came to rest against Byakuya's cheek.

"Why hello there... You must be Kitty Cat's taicho." Mariya teased. " Shakkahō." He launched the red Hadō into Byakuya's back.

* * *

Izuru froze in Urahara's kitchen. He felt like someone has just hit him with cold water. He placed a hand over his chest and squeezed.

" Kira san..." Kisuke said taking in the other's strange behavior.

" Something's wrong..." Kira wheezed before he hit the floor.

Kira passed out.

"_You could have been nicer..." Wabisuke complained_ .

_"Shut up Wabisuke. " _Saru snapped.

"_Oh so Gloomy is here too..." _ That condescending voice that could only belong to Kazeshini.

Wabisuke glared at Kazeshini.

"_These two are useless... You need to call their Shinigami here ." _Saru scolded. "We need the shinigami !" She shouted in Hebi's ear startling the red haired child.

Hebi looked at her. "SHOUTING ISN'T GOING TO MAKE THEM MATERIALIZE ANY QUICKER!"

Saru's eye twitched.

Hebi rolled his eyes and went back to concentrating.

* * *

Ichigo yawned as he woke from a nap. He sat up in bed and nearly jumped out of his skin upon seeing Grimmjow sitting in the chair across from his bed where Byakuya usually sat. "HOLY SHIT!" he said grabbing his chest.

"Oh good you finally decided to wake up." Grimmjow replied ignoring the teen's startled behavior.

"We need to have a talk..." Harribel said causing the teen to look over to see the blond woman standing there.

"How did you guys get here? I thought you were dead." he added that last part looking at Grimmjow.

"It's not just us." Harribel informed him. "Ulquiorra and Nelliel are also here..."

"Ulquiorra..." Ichigo replied with an odd expression. "He's dead."

"Was..." Grimmjow replied.

"Is." Ichigo retorted. "I saw him turn to dust."

"Listen shit stain he's not dust now got it?" Grimmjow hissed. Panthera tended to be rather territorial of their things and at the moment Ulquiorra was very important thing to Grimmjow.

"Calm down Grimmjow." Halibel warned placing a hand on his shoulder. "He doesn't mean to disrespect Ulquiorra."

The blue haired male regarded her out of the corner of his eye. He growled clearly losing patience with the teenager.

"Since when do you care about Ulquiorra? Orihime told me you guy never got along." Ichigo questioned.

"Shut up! You don't know anything about that." Grimmjow hissed.

"_**My my he's so touchy..." **_Shiro's voice echoed. " _**Ask them why they're here. .." **_Shiro was sitting by a koi pond in Byakuya's inner world. _**" King, you should invest in some decent grass and animals for our place." **_ He placed his finger in the water and smiled when a koi nipped his finger.

Ichigo rolled his eyes. " you're as pleasant as ever." He looked at Harribel. " How did you get here? Why are you here?"

" We are awaiting the return of Lord Aizen. But in th-"

"WHAT?" Ichigo interrupted her. "Aizen was jailed."

"As we have been informed..." Harribel continued. "As i was saying. In the interim Hueco Mundo has had some unpleasant guests settling in..."

Grimmjow let out a low growl.

"Yes, the Cazador are proving to be rather troublesome especially with the loss of Sosuke. They've felt now is their chosen time to enact their 'Birth Rights King'. " She continued. "So we have come to you... the chosen heir."

"_**Sorry... to interrupt your story... but I had to put King away... He cannot be told just yet about the hand fate has dealt him..." **_Shiro chided.

"Aw you're the one we need to speak with." Grimmjow said sitting forward.

Shiro smiled. _**"My my... Flattery will get you nowhere..." **_ he teased.

Grimmjow looked at those black eyes. "You are the one aren't you?"

" _**Why yes... I am... and I'm going to tell you now. You're king is different from ours. But we have a mutual interest in the downfall of the Cazador so yes... We will assist you." **_

Shiro turned his head. "_**I'm needed elsewhere. Come with me." **_He said looking and Grimmjow and shunpoed out of the room.

Grimmjow followed suit leaving Harribel behind.

Warm blood splattered on the white sands of Hueco Mundo as Byakuya stumbled back and Leon landed a few feet away sword drawn.

* * *

Chapter 8: In Hueco Mundo concluded

TBC...


End file.
